Mine (kleo)
by Tinie Goldstein
Summary: When running away doesn't makes any sense to him, Leo decides it's time to give love a chance. Real love. One true love... Because "just friends" don't look at each other like that. A Kate and Leo story


**_This is my first Kleo fanfic, and also my first one in english. I hope y'all like it and sorry for any mistake :)_**

"And the Oscars goes to... Leonardo Dicaprio."

One day before...

"You talk like i could ever forget, Kate... Come on, you've dying for this award for weeks, dear" said Reese, laughing, sat on her legs on one side of the sofa, while Kate reminded her again of the Oscars. "Honestly" the girl continued, "i think you're far more excited to see Leo getting his first Oscar than for your own winning..."

Kate signed in agreement, staring her wine glass, with a smile.

"I am..." She said after some time, "I'm really proud of him, you know..." Once or twice she had a tough time trying not to cry. She got too thrilled when she talked about him, "I... I just love him so much and i feel like i don't even deserve this friendship that we have. It's too good to be true." than she looked at her friend to find a mix of admiration and disbelief on the other's face.

"Remind me again, why you two don't just get married? And don't tell me it's because you already have a husband! You've been through 2 other marriages before, aways listening to this same old question.

"You know why." Kate's said that many times too. Always wearing that expression: i wish i could, but i can't.

"Cuz you're afraid you two can break up and lose this friendship, or whatever it is, that you have, right?!"

Kate signed.

"And because i don't think Leo's ever considered playing this husband and wife game with me off scre..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Kate let out a smirk.

"No. I'm not at all. I know he loves me as much as i love him, but..." she was about to say something but, all of a sudden, changed her mind, "i don't know."

"You think he prefers 20 years old girls. That's what you think, Kate. It's no need to hide, i know you."

"Maybe, i think that." She said shy, not willing to admit.

"Ok, i'd say for the gazillionth time that this is bullshit etc, but you already know that. So Kate," she hold her friend's hand, "help me out. Every time i asked you why you and Leo don't make out, you show me your reasons, which i don't agree with but..." She razed both hands kind of giving up "now... There's something you can't deny, some years ago you tried to and i pretended I believed," at this point Kate was confused. What did she try to deny before? She couldn't remember. "(...)but today, Kate, you didn't even try to hide that you love him as more than 'just friends'. I don't recall you saying: 'i already have everything i need in my marriage' or something, when i mentioned my wished about you two getting together.

Kate bitted her lip and looked away. After a certain time in silence, Reese said

"If you had only one day left in this world, would you regret never having had a love affair with him?"

"What?" — Kate asked surprised.

"Ok! Sorry! That was all of a sudden, sorry..." Both laughed, "but in fact it is a simple question, dear: imagine everyone has only more day to live, suddenly you can see your whole life passing by, your achievements, friends, family... Of course you made up many good stuff to be proud of, that's not my point. But then, there's this chapter of your life, the unfinished chapter... You and Leo. You read it again, you rethink your choices, you imagine "what if we had had something?" But then you remember this is your last day..." Kate seamed to be spacing out, but she was diving into that scenery. She was wondering her in her last day with Leo. She would regret not having married him. She knew. More than married, she'd regret not having loved him like she wanted to, "Now tell me, wouldn't you regret?"

Kate considered for some time. She could never lie, that was not the first time she wondered why she'd ever gave up on Leo. She looked at her friend and Reese could swear she saw tears forming in those blue eyes.

"Thank God i can't read my own life..." Kate stood up and walked away to the table, fulfilling her glass of wine, trying to hide the tears from her friend.

"You can be honest with me..."

Kate turned back to her, took a sip of wine. All her body was anxious and tensing. She was trying her best to look calm and comfortable, but none of her movements helped out.

"Ok, i would." she said quickly, like this way things would be easier (or less hard). "But i can't go back in time!"

She knew what was done was done, and time wouldn't go back to them. Kate shakes her head, letting those thoughts behind, keeping them locked inside a little box in her mind.

"Are you truly complete with Ned?"

"I love him."

Reese said nothing, just gave her a sign of eyebrow...

"Please, can we stop talking about it?" Kate asked in a low tone, a bit weak.

"Only when you tell me there's no way you can be happier!" Reese stood up unhappily. She couldn't stand her friend giving up on her one true love like this.

"Of course i can be happier! If I see my best friend getting his first academy award tomorrow, i'll be completely happy." she said stiffly, forcing a smile.

"kay..." Said Reese, transpiring sadness in her voice.

#########################

Latter that night, Kate was leaving the bathroom in her hob, a towel covering her blond hair, when her phone rang.

"Leo!" She said enthusiastically.

"So now you stay the night in hotels when you go to your best friend's country, uh?!" He said playful, with a fake British accent that could always make her laugh.

"Sorry, darling. I didn't want to disturb you in late nine at the night."

"You kidding me?! Kate!" Leo said with disbelief, but also smiling at his friend's politeness. "It's never too late for you to appear, baby, you know that."

Kate felt her heart beating a little more when he said "never too late" but she quickly forgot that feeling.

"I know! I know! It won't happen again, i swear..."

"No, it won't." he reaffirmed stiffly, "Cuz i'm right in front your room door..."

"WHAT?"

"(...)pick up your stuff, madam..."

"Wait..."

"(...)Go!" he ordered laughing.

Less than ten seconds later, she opened the front door in a hush.

"Oh my God, you're really here!" Before she finished her last word

she ran into his arms, and gave him the tightest hug she could.

Leo encircled his arms around her waist, hugging Kate back, trying to stop laughing at her surprised gaze. He didn't know why every time they meet he feels so glad, his soul gets so light, that he laughs at little things.

"I've missed you!" She kisses him on the neck before leaving the hug.

"Me too, baby." Leo plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

One of his arms crosses her back and so they head back to the inside of the apartment, Kate asking him thousands of things like how he was doing, with that usual brightness she cared in her eyes whenever they were together.

"I'll get my bag in a sec!" She said getting out of sign.

"I thought Ned was coming..." his voice echoed through the apartment.

"He gets here tomorrow morning." Kate answered as she came with her bag in a hand and the handbag in the other.

The second floor of his house had a balcony which landscape was a clean and starry sky, where a cool breeze came in, filling in the room. The little light and smooth music add to the rest, making that living room the most comfortable place.

Leo was sitting in the end of the sofa, his legs working as a pillow to Kate. He had his glass of wine in a hand, while the other was entangled in her blond hairs, caressing her.

"Seriously!" she said as they both laughed about Kate's daughter excitement, "Mia's been talking about this for months. Just wait till you meet her."

They were talking about the teenager's new project and how she was about the whole thing. That was her first play and she was in a mix of anxious and fear.

"I like that, you know..." Kate looked up at him. Automatically, one of her hands rested on his stomach and started to slid up and down caressing him "(...)That she counts on me like this." The blond woman's lips formed a smile.

"Sometimes i think she does it with you more than she does with anyone else... I like it too..."

Kate had a sincerely smile and look in her blue eyes. Her hands, that were moving around his chest, stopped.

Their eyes met and for a moment they kept that silence between both, just staring at each other. Without noticing, his caress in her hair became slower and slower and his eyes couldn't let her lips, her facial lines. But before that moment could turn into something more concrete, Kate awaked. She felt for the first time in years, a lingering feeling forming inside her, something warm and somehow electrifying, dangerous maybe. He felt the same.

"We should go sleep, tomorrow will be long..." She let go of his touch, standing up.

Surprisingly, he hold one of her hands, breaking her movement. Kate felt a spark with his touch. Her eyes, wide by his unexpected act, found his.

Leo had unspoken words and feeling that he'd kept for years, but he didn't want to save them again. But he could fell her fear. He knew that feeling. Fear of trying.

"Kate," his low voice broke the silence and made her lightly wince "please, talk to me..." She gasped nervous.

"About what?" She pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.

Leo stood up, too close to her; closer than she'd call safe in that moment.

"I'm not going to pretend all this is a big joke anymore. I need to talk to you, Kate. I need your help. And I think you what I'm talking about."

"We can't..."

"Why?" God, she thought. They were really getting into that conversation!

"Because I'm married, cuz you know i don't wanna know what happens if we break up, cuz i don't wanna lose you,"

"You won't! You think i can survive without you in my life?"

"We can't take each other's seriously, remember?" Her voice was weak.

"This is the worst excuse we've even built and argument on..."

"Leo..." She didn't have arguments anymore. She was feeling the same way as he was and she couldn't deny it any longer.

"You feel complete with Ned?" That question broke into her mind for the second time that day. If someone else had asked her that, she'd find this abruptness, but She knew how he was feeling, and that question were, for him, essential to maintain the conversation. To allow him to feel something.

"I..." She wanted to say "no", but felt too afraid to do so.

"Tell me the truth, don't be afraid, ok? No matter what I'm your friend."

"No." She gasped, feeling the weight of the truth in her shoulder, "But Leo, we can't risk everything. And besides, i'm not a..."

"what? You're not a... ?" she looked away.

"I'm not a 20 year old supermodel."

"That's why you're the one i love."

Before she could say something, he began again...

"Kate. Listen, I don't wanna feel that alone anymore. I wanna make sure this feeling flows both ways. I need to know if I'm the only one with this(...)", he mimics with hands, making circles nest to his heart, "(...)this emptiness inside, this lack that makes me feel like I was watching a important part of my life going nowhere without the power to stop it! I'm tired..." He was tearful, "I tried to move on, you know i did. But I can't find the right person, i can't be completely happy. And I know why. I think we both always knew, but... Well, the difference is that i don't care about spiting it out anymore. I'm not afraid of loving you anymore... Cuz i need it. I need your love, i need you. Everyday. You're the only one I want." his tears showed up, and he hold her hands, bringing them to his chest as his forehead rested in hers. Leo moved his right hand to the back of her neck, making her hairs prickle and her heart beat faster. Their eyes met, "I love you... And only you."

"I love you too. More than i should. I want to be with you. But I'm afraid... I don't wanna lose you. What if..."

Faster than she can notice, the gap between them is gone. His lips found hers, in a soft touch, close-mouthed. He was almost dropping her lower lip, when she captures his once again. She granted his tongue entrance to explore her mouth, trying to capture every tastes of it and all the singularities of that kiss. She did the same in return sighing softly. The kiss was deeper and with more passion, more desire. They've done something like that years before. Too young to worry about that or even know how close friends they'd become, they shared a real kiss on the set of Titanic. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, and she could still feel his touch, his tongue on her mouth, making her alive.

Leo grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. As his strong hands slide up and down her, Kate feels sparks all over her body. When his fingers invade her t-shirt to run her back she can feel her skin burning, willing more of him. She uses her nails to travel his chest, moving her hands to the inside of his t-shirt, and when they go down making their way back, the hands get too close to his underwear, leaving the impression that she would run them inside of it at any moment. She turns Leo on each touch.

She let out a moan, muffled by the kiss, and as it sends vibrations through his body, Leo runs both hands down her back until they get to her booty and grabs a hold in her , pulling her hips against him. She felt his lenght push, which made her burn in anticipation and softly bit his lower lips.

Leo buried his head on her neck, tracing its way with kissed and gentle sucks.

They started to walk together, bumping in a few walls to change positions or just because they weren't aware of the rest around them.

When they reached the bedroom, Leo and Kate were shirtless, breathing heavily, mouths half opened against each other. He gently pushes her against the door, slamming it. Nose to nose, the actor looks down to her lips...

"You have no idea how much i love you... For how long i wanted to do this." Kate smiled maidenly and bitted her own lip. "And it gets harder every year(...)" with his nose, he caresses her face "(...)every damn red carpet..." They hold a laugh, "saw you at the Globe's and i thought you couldn't be more beautiful, but then you arrived at the BAFTAs like a goddess..." the hoarseness of his voice against her ear made her tremble in anticipation, "and i had to hold myself from taking you in my arms and kiss you."

Leo bitted her earlobe, sucking it in sequence. Her hands explored the muscles on his arms, going to his back, pulling Leo closer against her half naked chest.

"Now you have it." she said with lust and desire, with a hot slow breathe against his ear.

Leo turned her around making her back face him. He gently holds her hands up, and so she keeps them resting on the wall aside of her head. His hands go down Kate's arms, touching her skin with nothing more than his fingertips. And still, he goes up her side, over the curve of her breast. He pushes aside the black laced material of her bra, teasing the nipple, then start massage the boobs lightly. She groans. Leo goes back, this time, touching her hand-opened, running her curves while kissing the back of her neck. He rubs his beard against her soft skin and Kate hums at the sensation. As his hands start unfasten her bra, she drives her fingers to the edge of his pants to let go of the jeans. Both quickly get rid of the buttons. The blond actress only let her hands go of him when he throws her black lace lingerie away. As soon as it leaves her body, he lightly grabs her breasts and massages them, kissing her earlobe, going down her neck, making them gasp. One of Leo's hand slid smoothly over her stomach, his fingers playing with the edge of her jeans, entering it, but not too much. Just enough to make her groan in frustration.

The hands that were once playing a cruel sexy joke on her, hold on to her waist and then slid to the button of her dark pant. He took the black jeans off and turned Kate toward him again, kissing her immediately. She buried a hand on his hair, and when her cuddled her up her free hand searched support on Leo's shoulder.

Kate's back slowly made contact with the sheet. He had leaned her on the edge of his bed and now, she was climbing it with him right above her. Without breaking the touches apart, he sometimes kissed or licked her neck, and she pressed his arms in return. When they got to the top of the bed, with enough space, Kate was surprised by his hand on the bottom of her back, pulling her down, making her lie on the couch completely.

She closed her eyes as his body made contact with hers. Only now she noticed his pants were gone. Like the lights were gone for her, she took a moment to run hands over his body without seeing, just feeling. Her gentle hands made a track over his arms, then his neck, his back, his neck again, and ended up buried in his hair while Leo was whispering in her left ear "still as beautiful and radiant as the day we met." One of her legs hooked his hips, creating a friction against his arousal, making him even harder. She pulls Leo closer, her lips sporadically touching, landing on his. His tongue brushed her lip, looking for a way in. She opened her mouth and they started a passionate kiss again, tongues dancing with each other. Sometimes they changed the positions, breathing heavily for some air, others they were bitting the others lips or even sucking it.

Kate couldn't control herself from that anymore. She didn't want to think of all the consequences. After all, if she was honest to herself, the whole thing was feeling so right... More then it's ever felt!

Leo broke the kiss apart, to drop kisses down her chest. His lips met one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with the tongue, before he hides a big part of it inside his month, softly sucking it, something that made her groan.

She knew to where he was leading his kiss, and her whole body was already burning. When Leo's lips touched edge of her intimacy, Kate arched her back a little, not much to be noticed. She thought she could behave calm like that, but those thoughts went away as she felt his hands grabbing her ass and his tongue penetrating her. There was that her back left the couch. Her hands, that were once resting stretched above her head, danced in a half circle as she arched and almost sit on the bed. All that in reaction to the work he was doing with his mouth on her clit. He moved in and out her, always gentle, always trying to massage her, and Kate relaxed to his touch, letting out moans that made him satisfied.

In the time, he broke the contact with her intimacy, and climbed up reaching her mouth again. During the kiss, Kate delves a hand into his underwear, and involved his cock, softly stroking him. He's hard, and warm and she clenches in spots that want very badly to be filled. He deepens the kiss in response to her touch. She suddenly changes their positions, getting rid of his white box. Kate goes fast, positions her legs on each side of his waist and lies against his body, mouths too close. The way she was above him, Leo could only feel her entrance rubbing against his erection, almost losing touch, and this friction was driving him crazy. He needed her. Her hands wrapped his penis once again, and she sucked his lower lip with lust.

"Kate..." he moaned, almost begging as she moves faster and faster.

She smiled and kissed the actor before Leo filled her, calmly and gentle. They let out a low groan together feeling each other. For the very first time they were in each other's arms. They weren't running away, they were not giving up. They were making love, not only sex. They were feeling complete, infinite, as they'd finally made the right choice.

He changes the position, rolling in the bed with her, and she starts to feel him thrusting. Kate bucked her hips to meet him every movement he makes in and out, and when she does Leo feels her muscles tightened around him. His head was resting on her neck, where his nose could save her cologne, his mouth could feel her tender skin, his teeth could bit her rich with desire and now and then this sensation makes Kate rock her hips to meet his member. He presses his whole body against Kate, thrust into her deeper.

"Harder..." She moans sending electric spark all over his body.

Leo takes her order and begins pounding into her, hips hitting with more effect now.

"God!" She moans, and he's not slow. Leo begins to take her hard and quick, and she watched the muscles in his jaw flex and then release, she watches him moving inside her, feels it, the pressure, the love. Her nails dig into his ass as he thrusts twice more, pulling him even closer.

After some time, he peppers kisses along her jaw, works inside her slowly again, a low moan of appreciation leaves her. Kate feels her walls clenching around his erection, she wouldn't last much and neither would Leo.

And then, pleasure zings through them, they feel higher than ever, filled by that welcome sensation, eyes shut. Chest to chest, they feel each other's hearts pounding fast, his wet skin resting above hers, his heavy breathe against her neck. Leo reaches her lips and kisses Kate lovingly, a long slow kiss, full of unspeakable feelings. After, pulling himself out of her, Leo let his body fell in the bed, beside her, both staring at the roof for a while.

When he regained his breath, he crossed on arm to her back, pulling Kate close, warming her like a blanket, and so their bodies fit in one another, her hand rest on his naked chest. He couldn't take his eyes of her, lost in some kind of fantasy dimension, he studied that well known face. She was the most beautiful creature, inside and out, and he felt so lucky to have her.

Kate grins, seeing how out of space he was.

"What is it?" She asks in a low soft tone.

"Nothing..." He nods in negation, still eying her, deep in that blue infinity of her globes, "I just never thought i'd be so lucky."

She reaches for his mouth and gives it a tender kiss.

"Can we just stay here forever" she asks.

"Yes, if u wish..." he looks down to her, with a brief smile.

"That's all want."

"We'll be fine. I promise. I won't give up on you. I'll wait how long it takes to be with you."

"It won't be too long."

She took a time to stare at him and wonder about the future...

"Leo..."

"yes,"

"You think I should talk Ned tomorrow? I mean, tell him the truth and so..."

"You feel like doing it?"

"Part of me says i should, but another part prefer to wait till we get home."

"So wait. You have much to worry about tomorrow."

"But... Leo, he's my husband. What if he wants to kiss me or..." She gasps "It's not that my love for him simply got away," she looked up at him "but I don't feel like doing it with anyone else anymore." His lips curved in a smile.

"That's because we belong to each other, and only to each other."

He tightened his hug, bringing her closer, dropping kisses on her lips and face, making her let out a smirk.

"I know this," she indicated themselves with a hand "is wrong with Ned... But for some reason I've never felt so right."

"Neither have I..." he cupped her face with one hand, drawing circles with the thumb on her face, "I love you."

"I can't lose you."

"You never will..." He let out a playful smirk and she knew something funny was coming next, "I'll never let go, Kate."

Then, they covered themselves with the white blanket, without moving from that cozy position, and so they spent the night. Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm, in each other's arms.


End file.
